Nameless: The search
by LionHeart666
Summary: Squall, depois de todos os acontecimentos de FFVIII, decidiu começar uma vida nova. Daí, mudou de nome para Leon e tornouse um estudante. Mas, um dia, criaturas estranhas atacam o mundo, e Leon irá novamente percorrer o mundo, para tentar descobrir quem é
1. Amor, Diversão e Ódio

1

Amor, diversão e terror

Quando a Sombra saiu do seu lugar, olhou em seu redor. A floresta estava tranquila e silenciosa, exceptuando o silvar do vento, que atravessava os ramos mais altos das árvores. Ao que parecia, não podia ter escolhido melhor noite para tentar solucionar o problema que vinha desde há muitos anos.

A Sombra olhou para as suas mãos: as mãos de um assassino. Eram negras, com símbolos marcados na palma e nas costas das mãos. As unhas eram vermelhas como sangue e compridas. Podiam facilmente cortar um homem ao meio.

A Sombra voltou a olhar em seu redor. O ar que respirava estava carregado daquele entusiasmo que sentia antes de matar. O ruído que esperava fez-se ouvir.

Uma carroça abria caminho pela floresta. O burro que a puxava parecia maltratado, com o pêlo do lombo ensanguentado, e apresentava vários cortes em todo o corpo. Era chicoteado por um homem de cabelos pretos, com a barba por fazer. Atrás do homem, estava uma mulher e duas crianças. A mulher tinha cabelo loiro, e era muito bonita. Vestia uma bela túnica branca como a neve. As crianças, pelo contrário, estavam vestidas com trapos velhos e sujos. Tinham pelo menos 5 anos.

A Sombra excitou-se. Havia muito tempo que não provava carne de mulher, ainda para mais, de uma tão bela.

Assim que a carroça passou à sua frente, a Sombra saltou do seu esconderijo, esquartejando o burro com as suas unhas sedentas de carne e sangue. A carroça caiu, e as crianças rebolaram para o chão. A Sombra atacou o homem, que rapidamente caiu morto no chão, misturando o seu sangue com o do seu animal. A mulher gritou e as crianças fugiram. A Sombra precipitou-se para a mulher e agarrou no seu cabelo. Cortou-o com um passe das suas unhas e apenas disse à mulher:

- Detesto cabelos na comida.

A mulher gritou e a Sombra arrastou-a para trás de uma árvore, onde finalmente a matou.

As crianças corriam pela floresta. A Sombra vinha atrás delas, correndo como um lobo esfaimado atrás da sua presa.

Um penhasco surgiu à frente das crianças, que não reagiram suficientemente depressa. Um grito foi a última coisa que saiu das suas bocas.

A Sombra voltou para junto dos corpos e da carroça e alimentou-se dos corpos dos humanos, perguntando-se se seriam estas as vítimas certas.

* * *

- O que achas que o Andy vai fazer, agora que os pais se divorciaram? – Perguntou Leon.

- Não sei. Talvez ele vá morar com a avó – respondeu Anne.

- Mas e o pai não quererá que ele vá morar para Boston, com o resto da família? – Tornou Leon.

- Olha, sabes que mais? Não faço a mínima – desistiu Anne.

Leon e Anne avançaram para o edifício das salas de aula. Quando entraram, separaram-se. Anne dirigiu-se à aula de Biologia, enquanto Leon se dirigiu ao bar, visto que tinha a próxima hora livre.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, Leon sentiu os olhares de toda a gente. Com o seu cabelo castanho claro, os olhos pretos e o seu corpo esbelto, Leon era motivo de delírio entre as raparigas. Já nem se lembrava de quantas vezes alguma rapariga se tinha colocado ao seu lado, agarrando-lhe fortemente o braço, enquanto outra tirava uma foto. E até já tinha sido alvo de chacota, quando uma rapariga subiu a uma árvore que estava mesmo em frente à janela da casa de banho e tirou uma foto, quando Leon estava completamente nu. A foto circulou pela Internet com uma rapidez superior à velocidade da luz. Até que um dia um professor recebeu uma cópia da "afamada" foto, teve a brilhante ideia de a imprimir várias cópias e espalhou-as pela escola. Enfim, Leon era o que todos os rapazes queriam ser.

Leon aproximou-se do balcão do bar. Quando se preparava para pedir algo para comer, ouviu alguém a chamá-lo, o que o fez virar-se para trás.

Danielle, uma rapariga do seu curso que era incrivelmente bela, caminhava rapidamente na sua direcção. Depressa se colocou ao seu lado e lhe murmurou um "Bom dia!" seguido de um beijo ternurento na bochecha.

- Só cheguei agora – disse ela com ar de quem se desculpava. Fui ao alergologista e descobri que tenho alergia ao pó, ao pêlo de gato e de cão e aos frutos secos. Faz algum sentido?

- Sei lá – Respondeu Leon. Lamentava que ela só agora o tivesse descoberto, porque da última vez que tinham saído juntos, ele tinha-a levado ao jardim zoológico. Danielle estava ansiosa para ver as aves, mas quando lhe depositaram sementes de girassol e amendoins nas mãos, para ela dar ás aves, ela desmaiara. Durante os três dias seguintes, Danielle não conseguiu pegar numa única coisa, porque as suas mãos tinham atingido o tamanho assustador de luvas de basebol.

- Bom, ao menos estou aqui contigo, sem mais ninguém a chatear…

Leon pediu à empregada um _croissant_ com chocolate, pagou e seguiu Danielle até ao Templo.

O Templo era uma estrutura de cimento que existia na escola. Era uma placa enorme de cimento amarelo-torrado com cerca de 4 metros de lado, mantida a 6 metros do chão por 9 pilares de cimento pintado de azul-escuro. Mesmo no centro do templo estava vários bancos de cimento vermelhos. Quando os estudantes não tinham aulas, o Templo era mais um ponto de encontro. Contudo, nesse dia, o Templo estava abandonado.

Danielle e Leon sentaram-se num dos bancos vermelhos, onde estava escrito a corrector "DLL". Muita gente pensava de "DLL" significava "Danielle _Love_ Leon", mas depressa se descobriu que o parzinho amoroso que tinha feito a obra de arte era David e Louis, que pouco depois assumiram perante todos serem homossexuais.

Danielle sentou-se ao lado de Leon e colocou a cabeça no seu colo, enquanto Leon lhe afagava a cabeça e lhe dava um _look_ mais "monstro".

- Pára, Leon – pediu Danielle, com uma voz doce e amorosa, que utilizava sempre que queria alguma coisa dele.

- Só se me deres um beijo como aquele que vimos no filme, a semana passada – disse Leon, maliciosamente.

Danielle levantou a cabeça e beijou-o, enquanto lhe afagava o pescoço. Separaram-se alguns segundos mais tarde.

- Não foi assim! – Queixou-se Leon.

- Eu sei que não – retorquiu Danielle. Isto foi só o aquecimento.

Pôs-se de pé e sentou-se no colo de Leon, com uma perna para cada lado, e começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, enquanto lhe despenteava o cabelo com uma energia espantosa.

* * *

Lá ao longe, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos beijava uma rapariga muito bonita, observados por um homem que se encontrava num edifício alto ao lado da escola. O homem tinha cabelo curto, com um corte normalíssimo, e uns olhos angulares. Passaria despercebido na rua, não fosse o facto de o seu cabelo ser de um azul-eléctrico, assim como os olhos.

Um outro homem aproximou-se dele. Este tinha cabelo laranja, com madeixas de vermelho e amarelo, e era comprido, espalhando-se nas suas costas. Os seus olhos eram negros e frios como uma noite de tempestade. Colocou-se ao lado do homem que mirava o casal.

- O rapaz está todo lançado! Olha-me a maneira como ele come aquela tipa!

- Ele não é parvo! Sabe muito bem aproveitar a sua beleza para aquilo que lhe convém, embora esteja sempre a dizer que não é assim tão bonito.

- Mas pondo-o de lado… o Erghez já recebeu a "encomenda". Amanhã vai pôr em prática o plano. Os putos nem vão saber o que lhes aconteceu!

- Espero bem que Noé aproveite bem este dia, pois os que se seguem vão ser bem mais "divertidos".

* * *

Nessa noite, Leon acompanhou Danielle a casa. Pararam em frente da porta e deram um beijo que se prolongou por vários e longos segundos. Quando se separaram, Danielle abraçou Leon.

- Sabes, estou a habituar-me a estes beijos nocturnos.

- Também eu – respondeu o rapaz.

- Quem me dera que estes dias durassem para sempre.

Leon não lhe respondeu, porque estava interessado em algo que se mexia no outro lado da rua, escondido nas brumas de um arbusto.

- Danielle…

Ela virou-se e mirou o arbusto, que se mexia com violência. Abanou-se por mais alguns segundos até que parou.

Danielle abraçou-se a Leon, esperando uma explicação.

- Não me largues… Não me abandones…

- Sabes que não o farei…

Uma criatura peluda, com garras de 5 centímetros de comprimento e um focinho distorcido pela luz e sombra da rua saltou de dentro do arbusto e correu sobre as suas quatro patas na direcção de Leon e Danielle.

- Foge! – Gritou Leon.

Danielle sacou da chave da porta e enfiou-a rapidamente na fechadura.

- Entra! – Chamou ela, enquanto se esgueirava para dentro de casa.

Leon entrou na casa e fechou a porta mesmo a tempo. A criatura ganiu quando esbarrou com o focinho na porta de madeira maciça.

Danielle e Leon abraçaram-se, enquanto ouviam o som das garras a rasparem a porta, e os ocasionais "encontrões" que a criatura dava contra a porta, na tentativa fútil de entrar. Então, o ruído cessou.

Leon e Danielle suspiraram.

- Nem penses que vou para casa com aquela coisa na rua – declarou Leon.

- Então dormes cá, hoje.

- E os teus pais não se importam?

- Não estão cá.

- Então ok.

Leon seguiu Danielle até ao seu quarto. O quarto era acolhedor, com paredes cor-de-rosa e azuis, peluches e almofadas espalhados por todo o lado, assim como posters nas paredes e na porta. Uma cama de casal estava no centro do quarto.

Leon e Danielle despiram-se, admirando todos os pormenores do corpo um do outro. Entraram na cama e taparam-se com os lençóis e cobertores. Abraçaram-se em silêncio e adormeceram, mas não deixaram de pensar que, algures, uma criatura estava à solta, provavelmente a atacar pessoas inocentes. E nenhuma delas tivera a sorte que Leon e Danielle tiveram.

* * *

_Ok, esta foi a minha primeira fanfic de sempre. É o primeiro capítulo de algo que futuramente irei editar, se encontrar alguma editora que aprecie o meu trabalho. Se encontrarem alguma coisa que esteja mal, avisem._


	2. Longa vida à Morte

- Estás a gozar?

- Não estou, não!

- Leon, sabes que monstros não existem!

- Então o que é que eu vi ontem à noite? Um cão que comeu demasiada sopa?

- Sei lá, um lobo muito grande, ou algo assim…

- Sim, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de lobos que tentam arrombar portas aos encontrões!

- Sim, está bem…

Leon estava no Templo com Anne, e tentava explicar-lhe o que tinha acontecido, mas Anne não acreditava que um monstro peludo e enorme tivesse atacado Leon num dos seus momentos íntimos.

- Se não acreditas, olha para a Danielle – teimou ele.

Danielle também estava chocada. Encontrava-se muito calada e sempre perto de grupos grandes, mesmo que não os conhecesse de lado nenhum. O que se tinha passado na noite anterior não a magoara fisicamente, mas tinha deixado marcas profundas na sua mente. Tudo aquilo que ela combateu quando era pequena, quando tinha medo de olhar para debaixo da cama, todo o seu receio do escuro, tudo tinha desaparecido quando a finalmente convenceram de que monstros não existiam. Mas, após o sucedido, tudo tinha mudado para ela.

- Ok, ela está um pouco transtornada. E depois?

- Tu estás é com ciúmes de eu ter começado a andar com ela sem te dizer nada!

- Pronto, lá estás tu com essa treta dos ciúmes! Estou farta de ti! Achas que lá por seres o gajo "todo bom" da escola que toda a gente tem de ter inveja da Danielle, ou ciúmes? Eu só te digo uma coisa: ESTOU FARTA!

E, após ter gritado, Anne afastou-se rapidamente, lançando olhares irados a todos por quem passava.

Leon suspirou. Já não era a primeira vez que eles se zangavam, mas também não iria ser a última. Lembrou-se da última vez que se tinham chateado. Anne tinha nas mãos o trabalho de biologia, que consistia numa réplica exacta dos órgãos reprodutores das plantas, em vidro, e vinha a conversar com Leon. De repente, Danielle surgiu vinda do nada e saltou para o colo de Leon, que se desequilibrou e agarrou o braço de Anne, que também caiu. Os 25 minutos seguintes foram passados a apanhar todos os cacos de vidro que estavam espalhados pelo corredor, uma vez que os estames não aguentaram o choque.

Um grito agudo e perturbador acordou Leon para o presente. Levantou-se e tentou descobrir a origem do grito, assim como o seu motivo. Não foi difícil.

Parecia que todos os estudantes estavam fora das salas, correndo e gritando. Uma massa de corpos saía do edifício 1, que continha a maior parte das salas. Então, Leon viu muitos deles a apontarem para as janelas. E foi então que ele viu.

Criaturas semelhantes àquela que ele e Danielle tinham enfrentado na noite anterior andavam pelas paredes e saltavam pelas janelas, como insectos grandes e peludos.

Leon correu para o portão da escola, procurando fugir, mas encontrou-os fechados e trancados.

Do lado de fora, um homem com cabelo e olhos azuis observava as caras de pânico dos alunos com uma cara divertida, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma piada. Rodava nas mãos um porta-chaves.

Leon empurrou e foi empurrado até chegar ao portão.

- Hey, o que raio estás tu a fazer? Dá cá a chave!

O homem olhou para ele, com uma expressão de delicada incredulidade.

- Só tu é que sais.

- Não. Se é a mim que tu queres, tens de nos salvar a todos!

- Pois, pois. Já sabia. És tão previsível! – Comentou o homem. Sabes, é que eu tenho algo aqui que é capaz de te fazer mudar de opinião.

E Leon viu-as. Danielle e Anna estavam amarradas a um poste.

- Se as queres salvar, só tu é que sais – foi a proposta do homem.

Leon não tinha escolha.

- Ok.

O homem aproximou-se e abriu o portão apenas o suficiente para uma pessoa passar. Leon passou pela abertura e o homem trancou de novo a porta.

- Bem…

O homem ergueu a mão esquerda, na qual estavam gravadas nas costas da mão umas runas que Leon nunca tivera visto.

Imediatamente Leon flutuou, preso por uma força invisível e poderosa.

- Agora, vê! Vê as consequências da sua decisão!

As criaturas tinham finalmente chegado aos estudantes. Leon fechou os olhos, mas a força invisível fê-lo abri-los. Era uma visão aterradora. As criaturas não demonstravam misericórdia por ninguém. O sangue escorria pelo chão. Corpos dilacerados, tanto pelas garras como pelas presas das criaturas, estavam espalhados pelo chão, uns sem vida, outros ainda a se mexerem, mas todos eles rendidos ao seu destino. A morte.

* * *

Do topo do edifício, o homem de cabelo vermelho estava de pé no centro de um símbolo pintado a vermelho no chão. Estava completamente nu. Uma tatuagem vermelha e laranja, representando um dragão, espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo, desde a nuca, enrolando-se pelo torso, e terminando no seu pé esquerdo. A tatuagem brilhava, como se estivesse em fogo.

E então, o homem disse:

_Que o sangue dos inocentes_

_Percorra o meu espírito_

_Enchendo de ódio e medo_

_Todas as minhas mentes_

_Eu juro a Kaedo_

_Que pelo sangue iniciada_

_Pelo sangue será terminada._

Ao longe, na escola, os corpos dos estudantes chacinados desfaziam-se em pó vermelho, que se reunia num único tentáculo de poeira. Esse tentáculo unia a entrada da escola ao corpo do homem, enchendo todo o ar por onde passava de um cheiro sangrento. A tatuagem do homem brilhou, e tornou-se ligeiramente mais nítida. O dragão que a tatuagem representava expirou uma nuvem de fumo negro e uma das suas garras saltou do corpo do homem, que apenas disse:

- Longa vida à morte.


End file.
